


So Beautiful

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cannon related death, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: I wrote this instead of sleeping all mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Charlie | Julian & Waverly Earp, Michelle Earp/Julian, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 11





	So Beautiful

He couldn’t remember his own name or anything else important, yet he had a so carefully folded picture tucked into his wallet that meant the world to him.

Actually, that had been the only thing besides a few tattered bills he'd used on a cheap meal at the first diner he'd come to on the way into town that had been in his wallet when he’d stumbled into the town called Purgatory of all places.

_Isn’t she beautiful?_

_Our little angel._

Written in neat script on the back of the black and white sonogram image.

His daughter.

On calmer night laying on his bunk at the firehouse Charlie would take out the picture and whisper to it. like a soldier during wartime needing to clear his mind with thoughts of home. He tells his little angel this as well as a few of the more interesting bits about his day and his failed attempts to jog his memory. When he and his team were called out Charlie made sure that when he carried his little guardian with him on the job, tucked away once again folded up inside his new flameproof wallet inside his jacket right over his heart again like a soldier going off to fight. 

Letting her give him the strength to do what needed to be done.

“Charlie.” Someone calls making his start in surprise as he hastily yet gently refolded the only image he had of his little girl and replaced it in his wallet.

“House fire at the edge of town. Let’s rollout.”

As soon as his eyes opened, and he found that unlike when he’d last closed them, he wasn’t outside staring up at a cloudless sky being blood drained by a gunslinging vampire but inside the police station.

On a cold slab.

“Hi.” He’d said in a daze when he’d spotted his ex’s sister standing slack-jawed at the end of the table.

Waverly had run out in shock while Charlie hopped off the table his first thoughts not his clothes less appearance under the sheet someone had tossed over his lifeless body but to the fate of his little angel causing him to make a mad search for his wallet.

“There you are.” He sighs spotting his prize as he drags the sheet with him to cover himself as he handles the smoky scented bit of reinforced cloth and Velcro.

Charlie lets out the breath he’d been holding when he finds his little angel was just as perfect as the first time, he’d seen it.

Now all he needed was some non-smoke scented clothes.

Once he was clothed enough to avoid being picked up for indecent exposure he started toward the middle of town. He didn’t know why he chose that direction only that something inside him just knew he was where he had to be.

Get Waverly away, get her safe. This he could do.

At first, all he wanted was to keep going but then something in the back of his mind told him to take a turn that at first glance wasn’t clearly visible in all the growing fog.

It wasn’t until he noticed the angel statue in the greenhouse the hidden road led to that something else started to stir in the back of his mind.

He knew that statue. This green-house. 

Then Waverly touched his hand with that ring.

The demon guy’s ring.

His ring.

The two sides of himself battled in his head as the fog pressed in around them and Waverly rattled on about everything and nothing at the same time.

Mostly about how worried she was for Nicole. 

“We need to hide.” He decided as he like Waverly heard the sound of a car pulling up where none should be. 

Their breaths mingle as Doc kicks in the door. He will protect her. 

Too many questions.

Too much. It was all just too much.

Charlie

No Julian

No, he was Charlie

“I’m not doing it.” He pants as the battle raged inside his head while the vampire boar down on them.

Taunting. Goading. Threatening.

but Waverly was right, Charlie wasn’t here anymore.

Julian. He was Julian.

The image in his pocket was the first-ever way he’d been able to see the beautiful kindhearted face of his child.

His daughter who was trying her hardest to talk down an enemy the reawakened angle knew wouldn’t be stopped unless he stopped him.

“It won’t come off.” His defeated little girl whispers as she crawls toward him.

“It will for me.” He promises slipping the ring that had once been so much trouble from his little girl’s finger putting it back into place on his own.

“Leave my kid alone.” Julian says be means of one last warning before he unleashed just a little of the power he possessed.

He couldn’t help but smile at his daughter’s kind heart as she kneels beside the unconscious vampire whispering to him as her finger strokes down his cheek. 

So, like her mother.

“Wynonna.” Waverly whispered meeting his eyes over her shoulder. 

Julian nodded while Waverly wraps her arms around herself as she starts toward the door leaving Doc sprawled on the ground in the rubble of the statue that had triggered another of the dormant angel’s memories in the firefighter’s mind.

As soon as they reached the truck out front Jillian wraps Charlie’s heavy firemen’s jacket around his daughter’s shoulders to warm her against the chill of the surrounding fog.

The serpent had returned. The battle started that they must win. 

Out of habit Julian’s hand moves to double-check his wallet was still tucked away in his jeans as he slips behind the wheel. His eyes sliding to the grown-up version of his little girl as he starts up the car.

So beautiful. 

“This is the love of your daughter’s life.” Wynonna says while the cop’s breathing becomes more and more shallow by the second.

He warns about the price, but Julian already knew it was one he was willing to pay so long as his little angle, his daughter, his Waverly, could have her chance at love, at happiness.

Real happiness.

Just as he had had with Michelle.

He pictured her in his mind as he presses his hands over the wound robbing the sheriff of her own life using his love for both Michelle and their child to heal the red-haired officer that had captured the heart of the daughter he’d barely gotten to know and was already being forced to give up a second time.

Waverly deserved love. Nicole was the embodiment of that love.

“Did we get them?” Officer Haught asks in a voice just above a whisper while Julian slips his wallet into the pocket of the officer’s uniform.

An unspoken acknowledgment of a father passing on the protection of his little girl to another. One he knew would protect her with her last breath if need be. 

“I’m going to Waverly.” Julian tells them feeling the same surge of strength he’d come to associate with his little angel pulling his limbs along as he pushes himself to his feet.

“The woodpile.”

Julian feels his heart freeze in his chest at the pure horror in his daughter’s voice as she yells the serpent’s name second after they both hear the muffled sounds of the chainsaw being ripped to life outside.

No child should ever speak like that. Especially not _his_ child.

He was out the door second later. Sword in hand.

Wynonna, Nicole.

Together they will be able to give his little girl the life she deserved.

They will give her love. Happiness.

She didn’t need him anymore.

_Our little angel._

_Isn’t she beautiful?_

He can see her so clearly now as his eyes close even hear her muffled screams from inside the house as he fell forward onto the ground. 

His little angle. His Waverly. 

So beautiful.


End file.
